An electronic device, e.g., a smartphone, performs a variety of functions, e.g., a communication function, a camera function, an image reproducing function, etc. In recent years, demands for healthcare applications or personal health-measuring devices keep increasing since interest in health is increasing, and thus electronic devices with various functions to support healthcare and health-managing have been developed. In addition, as the market demand for mobile medical devices that measure health status anywhere and at any time continues to increases, an electronic device, such as a smartphone on which a biometric sensor checking the health status of a user is mount, has been released.
However, in a conventional electronic device, an electrode performing the above-mentioned functions is disposed in a separated area different from an area in which a module performing different functions from the above-mentioned functions is disposed. For instance, in a few smartphone models, a heart rate sensor (e.g., an electrode) for measuring a heart rate is placed in a separate area different from other modules mounted on a rear side of the electronic device. In this case, the area in which the electrode is placed is used to only measure biometric information. In addition, when considering the areas in which modules (e.g., a camera, a flash, a button, etc.) supporting different functions included in the electronic device, the area for the arrangement of the electrode causes problems with space utilization and visual appearance issues.